fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shinko Takane
Shinko Takane '(高音シンコ/Takane Shinko) es un Fanloid Original basado en Kagamine Len para el motor VOCALOID4. Pertenece al grupo Genderloid por el hecho de ser la versión masculina/gemelo de Shina Takane. Su nombre se compone de los kanjis 高 (Taka = Alto), 音 (Ne = Sonido), 新 (Shin = Nuevo) y 子 (Ko = Chica), que juntos significan "El nuevo sonido de la chica en lo alto".Adicional a esto, los kanjis de su apellido (高音) pueden interpretarse como "Sonido de alta calidad" o "Sonido de tono alto". Este último puede hacer referencia a la agudeza que tiene su proveedor de voz, Kagamine Len, considerando que es una voz masculina. Historia Luego de Shina Takane y su contraparte Voyakiloid Gina Shinkoku, la creadora de ambas pasó un breve tiempo sin crear Fanloids ya que estaba feliz teniéndolas a ellas dos. Pero, al igual que con Gina, en el momento de estar ''Roleando ella sentía que faltaba un "acompañante" para Shina, por lo que comenzó a planificar la creación de su hermano gemelo. En ese lapso de tiempo cambió de idea, donde las primeras señales de vida de Shiro Takane (Traducido como El blanco sonido de lo alto) vieron la luz, donde ella representaría a la hermana de 10 años de Shina. Como se sabe, esta idea no pasó al producto final. La creadora aún no encontraba un diseño adecuado pero similar al de la Fanloid base, hasta que buscó referencias en internet. Más tarde se le dio una voz y un nombre (en ese entonces Shinko fue escogido por sonar similar a Shina; años después la creadora se rió del juego de palabras que había formado). Con todos aquellos datos terminados, fue así como el 1 de Septiembre del 2013 se dio por terminada su creación. Lo único que sucedió después de esto (durante 2013 - 2016) fue pasar a un segundo plano de importancia, con unos pocos covers realizados de toda la larga lista que hasta la fecha no ha sido terminada. 2 años después, a finales de 2018, su creadora retomó a sus Fanloids anteriores dispuesta a brindarles la misma atención a todos. Dentro de los beneficios que recibirá Shinko serán un nuevo diseño, y más covers con una mejor configuración de voz a base del mismo o de un Vocaloid distinto. Configuración de voz Todas las configuraciones que se presentan a continuación son exclusivas del editor VOCALOID4. '''NOTAS ESPECIALES: Voz mejorada. Debido a la actualización del VB proveedor, su pronunciación ya no es entrecortada, además de tener mayor fluidez y suavidad. Ya que su voz es grave, se recomienda usarlo en notas mayores al C2. Es necesario activar el XSY en 44 para terminar de complementar su voz. Appends |-| LIGHT= NOTAS ESPECIALES: Primer Append revelado. Esta versión nos ofrece una voz más suave, pero sin perder la calidad. Es ideal para hacer canciones tipo balada, como se demuestra en su cover de "Love Is Not Over". Es necesario activar el XSY en 50, independientemente de la pista que sea. |-| ADULT= En desarrollo. |-| CRY= En desarrollo. Personalidad Shinko es un androide que representa a un chico un poco pervertido y flojo, al punto de no querer levantarse mas que para ir al baño. Tiene un carácter algo explosivo y es malhablado la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de ello, es un buen hermano y cuando sus amigos lo necesitan siempre los ayuda. Tiene un IQ de 145, pero a veces suele comportarse de una forma infantil e inmadura. Es un tanto miedoso y desconfiado, pero trata de mostrarse siempre como alguien valiente y seguro de si mismo. Podría decirse que su autoestima está casi por los cielos. Un rasgo suyo muy característico es que es lenguasuelta o muy descarado cuando se trata de confrontar a alguien con quien tuvo un problema o simplemente no le cae bien. Tiene habilidades variadas, como dibujar bastante bien y pintar (Cabe destacar que la mayoría de sus cuadros se los regala a su hermana). Sabe cantar en español y japonés, y un poco en coreano. Entre sus gustos'' exquisitos'' se encuentra el cantar, estar con su novia Yoi, jugar Minecraft, hacer desastres en casa de Kaito, dormir, no hacer nada/perder el tiempo, molestar a Shina y el K-Pop, siendo sus grupos favoritos BTS, NCT y GOT7. Sus concisos disgustos son básicamente no dejarlo descansar a gusto, recalcarle su carácter fuerte, las ardillas y la Navidad. Relaciones VOCALOID *'Hatsune Miku': En un principio estaba enamorada de ella, pero cuando descubrió que era hermana de Mikuo de "desenamoró" por miedo a que Mikuo le partiera la cara. *'Kagamine Rin': Shinko antes estaba enamorado de ella, pero ya no. Quedaron en ser amigos. *'Kagamine Len': Es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano y le cuenta todo. Aunque lo sabe, nunca le ha dicho que Shina está enamorada de él, ni siquiera por venganza. *'KAITO': Odia que se le acerque a Shina cuando anda desnudo. *'MEIKO': Dice que cuando está borracha, se ve divertida. *'Gakupo Kamui': Piensa que debe conseguirse una novia y dejar su obseción por las berenjenas. Fanloid *'Shina Takane': Ella es su hermana y la quiere mucho. Cuando ella se asusta en la noche, se va corriendo a su cama a dormir con él. Suelen pelearse con frecuencia. *'Senrengoe Yoi': Es su novia. Ella está loca por él al punto de llegar a ser bastante posesiva, pero a pesar de eso la ama mucho y le gusta estar en compañía suya. *'Akita Neru': El piensa que Neru es la persona más detestable en este planeta y que no es para nada bonita. *'Gumiya': Es su segundo mejor amigo. Sus lazos amistosos son muy fuertes. *'Alexa Koreane': Tienen una relación muy buena. Comparten su gusto por el grupo BTS. Covers Love Is Not Over (Musix Box short ver.) *'Youtube' Proximamente *Magnet (Con Shina Takane) *Magnet (Con Haneul) *Meltdown/Append Light *Spice! *Psychotic Len's Song Love/Yanderenka *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Two-Faced Lovers * Black Rock Shooter *Gekokujou (Con Shina) *The Disappearance of Kagamine Len *Tokyo Teddy Bear *Senbonzakura *Trick and Treat (Con Shina) *Rolling Girl/Boy *PON PON PON *PoPiPo *Servant of Evil *Electric Angel (Con Shina) *Children's War (Con Shina) *Danger (Versión Japonesa) de BTS *1004 (Angel) (Con Tori) de B.A.P *My First and Last (Original de NCT DREAM) *Stigma (Original de BTS) *We Young (Original de NCT DREAM) *The Lost One's Weeping (con su creadora, GumiMegpoid29) Álbumes Curiosidades *Su número de serie es el 04. *Su nombre tiene interpretaciones múltiples debido a su trasfondo. **El significado de su nombre (El nuevo sonido de la chica en lo alto) es considerado como una broma o error de su creadora, ya que al nombrarlo no se dio cuenta de esto porque simplemente buscó un nombre parecido a Shina. '' **Su nombre en chino (高音新孩) contiene 4 caracteres en lugar de 3 (lo común) porque su nombre "Shinko" es compuesto de "Nuevo + Chica", pero chica en chino se dice "Nuhai/女孩". El caracter tomado de esa palabra, 孩, se traduce como "niño/a" (''Child en inglés). También se añade al hecho de que esa palabra es unisex en inglés y él pasó por un cambio de género. *Su tipo de sangre es O+. *Es muy inteligente, con un IQ de 145. *Piensa que Teto se tragó un taladro. *Igual que Shina, tiene problemas de la vista y usa lentes para leer. *Le gusta bailar Gigantic O.T.N y Two-Faced Lovers en secreto. *El collar que tiene en el cuello le proporciona la voz, por lo cual nunca se lo debe y puede quitar, a pesar que en algunos Covers no lo lleva. Prácticamente lo tiene pegado al cuello. *Si un Vocaloid, UTAU o Fanloid de habla inglesa le habla, no lo entiende, y Shina le tiene que traducir. *Él es como una versión masculina de su creadora. O una representación del hermano de la creadora, si tuviera uno. * Tiene una aparición especial en el primer álbum de estudio de su hermana gemela Shina, I'm Still Here, en las pistas 1 y 10. Esta última cuenta con la participación de su Append LIGHT. * Con motivo de su 4to aniversario de creación, se ha decidido revelar un Single como colaboración entre él y su hermana gemela, que serán tres diferentes versiones de la pista 12 del álbum I'm Still Here de Shina, Limitless. Estas tres versiones son: RED (La versión original de Shina y Shina Append DARK), BLUE (La versión de Shinko y un nuevo Append) y BLACK (Versión a dueto). Esto será con motivo de enfatizar la idea de que ambos son opuestos en diseño y voz, pero iguales en el sentido de que ambos se complementan el uno al otro y que pueden ser representados como uno solo, como un ser ilimitado. * Se considera que un UTAU masculino aún no revelado es su contraparte. * Sus números favoritos son el 3 y el 127. * Si nos basamos en la concepción general que se tiene de la palabra "gemelo", Shina y Shinko no lo serían debido a que él fue creado un año y medio después que ella. Es decir, no "nacieron" o salieron al público en la misma fecha (como los gemelos Kagamine, por ejemplo). Sin embargo, ambos comparten características físicas y psicológicas, y su creadora confirma su relación oficialmente como tal. * Estuvo a punto de no ser creado. * Es zurdo. * Es el segundo Fanloid de su creadora en hacer una colaboración con la misma, con la canción The Lost One's Weeping. El primero es Haneul con la pista "네가 남겨둔 말 (Our Page)" de su primer álbum, 525 (Replay The Memories). ** La línea "Suugaku to rika wa suki desu ga, kokugo ga doumo dame de kirai deshita" (Me gustan las matemáticas y la ciencia, pero soy malo en japonés así que lo odio) fue cambiada por "Geijutsu to rika wa suki desu ga, suugaku ga doumo dame de kirai deshita" (Me gustan las artes y la ciencia, pero soy malo en matemáticas así que lo odio), ya que refleja una mínima parte de la vida de estudiante de su creadora. Galería |-| Arte Oficial= Shinko Takane.png|Primer diseño de Shinko (2013) |-| Covers= Gigantic OTN Shinko ewe.jpg|Gigantic O.T.N Ten Faced Shinko.jpg|Ten Faced Kamisama Nejimaki Shina y Shinko.png|Wind-Up God con Shina Rolling Girl Shinko.png|Rolling Girl Remote Control Shina & Shinko.jpg|Remote Control con Shina Shinko LoveIsNotOver.jpg|Love is Not Over |-| Canciones Originales= Kitai no Ai.jpg|Kitai no Ai (Con Shina) |-| Otros= Ese cover lo traumará ewe.jpg|Una representación de lo que hace cuando amenaza a Nako de forma tonta. Ese Len es un Loquillo XDD.jpg|Por una apuesta... Shina & Shinko by VoicE CompanY.png|Un regalo de Navidad hecho por VoicE CompanY Shinko Takane..jpg|Figurilla de Shinko hecha por PaulaChan1 Picasion.com_7a3841a1e77d40756e39d9431ce47afd.gif|Sore wa watashi ga kakaru...! Nami.png|" WIIII " Mou3.jpg|Rolling Boy - Regalo de "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" Shinko Takane HD.png|Fan Art hecho por DaniZaya El_Shinko.png|Regalo hecho por Hiiroshi-P Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid Categoría:Basado en Kagamine Len Categoría:Personajes Sub-Derivados Categoría:Personajes Originales Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Genderloid Categoría:2013